This invention relates generally to telecommunications, and more particularly relates to a method and system for providing a multiple line long distance discount feature.
A wide range of telecommunication services including local area and long distance wireline and a variety of wireless telephone services are increasingly available and are being utilized by a wide range of telephone service subscribers for work, education, recreation, and the like. In order to remain competitive, providers of telecommunications services offer a number of calling plans designed to allow subscribers to make the most efficient use of telecommunications services. For example, a telecommunications service provider may offer a calling plan that dramatically reduces the rates charged for long distance wireline telecommunications services if the subscriber makes all calls on the weekends or on weekdays after 5:00 PM.
Telecommunications service providers offer all different types of calling plans and discounts to influence customers to switch their long distance service. Telecommunications service providers will sometimes undercut each other with these plans to obtain a customer""s business, particularly a customer with multiple phone lines (because of the possibility of multiple long distance calls and increased charges). Thus, loyal customers, particularly customers with multiple lines in an account, are difficult for a telecommunications service provider to maintain. There is a need for an incentive for loyal customers with multiple phone lines to maintain their service with their existing telecommunications service provider.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention is described.
In accordance with the present invention, the above and other problems are solved by a method and system for providing a multiple line long distance discount feature. Call detail records for calls on a per call basis both in the wireline local and long distance setting and any wireless setting are assembled at a telecommunications service provider billing system for preparation of periodic billing to a subscriber. A discount feature engine reviews a periodic billing record for a billing telephone number and calculates the long distance charges for each telephone line associated with the billing telephone number. The line with the highest long distance charges is removed from consideration. The long distance charges for one or more of the remaining telephone lines is reduced by a predetermined amount. The reduced long distance charges are saved in a new periodic billing record associated with the billing telephone number. Thus, an incentive is provided for a customer to maintain his long distance service for more than one of his telephone lines with a single service provider because he will receive a discount for at least one of his lines if he does so.